TimCo IC
About The original team owner was Mr. Foor, who acquired the 12th and final team in the original IIA model. The 1st Season for the Deutschland Defecators started of bright, going 6-2 to start the season, but then collapsed and finished 10-15-2, resulting in 22 Points and a 10th place finish in the standings. They were led by Pasquale Latimer and Petr Peterson The second season saw the Defecators make the playoffs as the 3rd seed but were swiftly eliminated by the North London Invincibles. They relocated to North Korea after the season. The Nuclear Reactors made the most of their opportunities moving to the World division. During the season they finished with 35 points, leading the league. In a competitive 3 game World Division Finals series, they were eliminated by Cunsansus City. They renamed and relocated after the season to the Jundland Waste Ganondorfs. Despite a serious stumble in Season 4, the team managed to finish 8th in the league. Mr. Foor sold the team in the offseason to the global business giant Tim Co. The owner, Tim Proctor has rebranded the franchise to become the Anarchic Bomb Throwers. Season 5 for the Bomb Throwers was not kind. Injuries, suspensions, and overtime losses highlighted a disappointing campaign for the Bomb Throwers and their literal horde of loyal fans Season 6 was a step in the wrong direction again for the organization finishing 14th in the league. However, the pieces are in place for a strong bounce back in Season 7. Hailey Edmonds and longtime captain Devin Simpkins are in position to make a strong playoff push in Season 7. At seasons end, TimCo finally put more organization into the team, and became TimCo Iceball Club. Coach Sarah Gerhard- Prevention Specialist- Reduces the likelihood of a team getting injured Roster 1st Forward: Hailey Edmonds- 5 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 5 * Numbers: 3, 4, 5, 7, 9 * 32 Goals in Career 2nd Forward: Angel Kirdelan- Cuba- 4- Extremely Low * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers 2, 3, 6, 9 3rd Forward: Akuman Jiayitta- India- 3- Medium * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 1, 6, 9 * 40 Career Goals 1st Defenseman: Devin Simpkins- USA- 5- Low *Entering 5th Season *Current Skill Level: 2 **Numbers: 2, 4 *74 Goals in Career *2 Career Amazing Saves 2nd Defenseman: Randell Reyes- Costa Rica- 2- High * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 1, 6 * 13 Goals in Career * 17 Career Shot Blocks ''Goaltender: ''Copaev Kopiev- Ukraine- 5- Medium * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers 1, 2, 8, 9 Bench Players Oja Boonjumnong- Thailand- 3- Medium * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 1 Juan Pablo Suarez- Mexico- 2- Medium * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 6, 7 Mohan Kulkarni- India- 1 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 4 Retired Players Hans McKnight- England- 3- Extremely Low * Played Goaltender in Season 1 Pasquale Latimer- France- 5- Low *31 Goals in Career Nico Perez- Peru- 4- Medium *Retired After 3 Seasons in the IIA *54 Goals in Career *Season 2 All Star Marcellus Schmitt- Lichtenstein- 3- Medium *Retired after 3 Seasons in the IIA *13 Goals in Career *Played Goaltender in Seasons 2/3 *Career Amazing Saves: 56 Kraig Wu- Taiwan- 3- Medium *64 Career Games Played *14 Goals in Career *Recording 7 Amazing Saves as Backup Goalie (Season 3) Oskar Fleischmann- Austria- 4- Extremely Low * 5 Year Career *27 Goals in Career Benedict Thigpen- England- 4- Extremely High *5 Year Career *87 Goals in Career *15 Blocks in Career Wilhelm Schnitzel- Austria- 3- High *5 Year Career *32 Goals in Career *47 Career Amazing Saves